The Other Side Of Ward
by NothatRose
Summary: A side of Ward that we may never see. A sequel to Distracting Skye. You might want to read that one first.


**Hey,**... I have not seen the episode but if recaps are true, I think we need a major dose of SkyeWard.

I was playing with the idea of a sequel for Distracting Skye. But a hint and puppydogeyes from** Belle97 **helped to seal the deal. Enjoy!

Thanks to **emmy-kent, Prawn Crackers, SveaR, Belle97, Salkri Kachemench, DrawnToDarkness and everyone **for reading and reviewing my ffs. I know there are you out there that reads my ffs back to back. Or reading and adding it as their favourites as soon as they are posted. I really appreciate your time that you gave to read them. Thanks and hugs!

**Disclaimer** : I really wish I own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D so I could manipulate the characters to my liking. BUT sadly I do not own even the fullstops in between the acronym.

**Summary** : The tender side of Ward. (All together now : AAWwwwwwww...)

xox

"What if my mother was an Avenger? Or is an Avenger? With special powers only known to a selected few. My father a powerful and commanding figure of an elite army. They were married in a sacred ceremony among her people. He swore that he'll never break her heart. But, alas... He did. How it broke her. Her heart. Her soul. Her reason to live!

"She left him. She had to. How could she not after finding out that he had slept and was still sleeping with various females of his team. Arrggghhhh...! The low scum scoundrel! The multi-timing slug! Oh! The pain!

"But she had me growing in her womb. A reminder of what was happiness and love. A glimmer of hope to go on living. "Oh Skye! My baby, my child," she said. "I swear on The Powers That Be, I will move heaven and earth to keep you safe, my darling princess."

"I was kept a secret from him all these years. With no knowledge of my own power that has been handed down to me. Or who my father really was. My only clue to my father is a piece of leather and cord.

"Leather and cord? Leather and cord - Oh! What if my father is the - Oh! Could it be!? What if my father is - dum-dum-dummm-daahhh - Director Nick Fury!"

"Are you really bored Rookie?"

"How did you guess?" Skye opened her eyes to see Ward leaning against the door.

"The fact that you are talking to yourself and making up stories, is a big giveaway." He replied with lazy smile. "Director Fury? Seriously?"

"Why not?" Skye moved gingerly to her side. "And maybe AC is my uncle. He has been looking for me all these years. But after his coming back from the dead, it is one vital information that he has no recollection of. The memory erased forever. And May, the shadowy character that's adamant in keeping me from finding out the truth. Clouding the truth while I was kept hidden."

"Uh-huh. And where do FitzSimmons and I fit into this while you were hidden?"

"I was hidden when I was baby that means FitzSimmons would be in a playpen and you probably in kindergarden. Duhh!" Skye rolled her eyes. "So, what do you think?"

"A little soap opera-ish. But why not? Anyway, I'm surprised you didn't choose Thor as your father figure."

Ward was puzzled when his Rookie didn't have any witty response to his suggestion. She just lay and looked at him blankly.

"Skye?" He frowned and called her name again. "Skye? What is wrong?"

"What? Nothing," she replied as a smile emerged. "What was it you said after 'Thor'? My mind always seems to go into dreamy mode at the mention of his name."

"Well, you can store him in your dreamy mind. The reality is: I'm here and he's not."

"Are you here to gloat?"

"Gloat?" he sauntered into his room and sat down by her hip after setting down a tray he was carrying. "For successfully keeping you in my bed?"

"Yes. In your bed. In your clothes."

"At least I don't have you cuffed to it."

"Why can't I sleep in my own bed?"

"Because you are under my care and I want to have my evil ways with you." He smirked as he lifted her shirt.

xox

_The night before ..._

After Ward called on the team that he had managed to locate Skye and was on their way back to the Bus, he drove as fast as he could. Skye was bleeding from her gunshot wound that was inflicted on her during their last mission when he found her. He had managed to stop the bleeding but she was in pain.

Simmons jerked the passenger door opened as soon as Ward brought the SUV to a halt on the ramp. Skye had never seen her gentle friend so angry. The hacker actually whispered frantically to Ward to not leave her.

"You!" Simmons pointed her finger at her friend. "Out of that seat and get your troublesome little derriere to the lab. Now!"

"Simmons - "

"Don't you dare Simmons me, Skye. Do you have any idea whatsoever just how worried I was when Agent Ward told us that you are gone? I thought he meant you dead! How dare you scare the living daylights out of me like that! How could you - " Simmons suddenly paled. "Bloody hell! You are bleeding! You are freaking bleeding! Fitz prepare for surgery!"

"Simmons! Simmons!" Skye grasped her friend's hand that was pushing her shirt up. "Jemma! Calm down please. Jemma! Please I'm ok. The bleeding stopped. Ward took care of it. Please calm down."

"But she is in pain." Ward told on her. "Really bad. She almost passed out."

"What!? Where? Let go of my hand and take that shirt off!" Simmons ordered Skye.

"Ward! Could you please not aggravate Simmons further!" Skye grabbed Simmons hand again. "Simmons calm down please. I'm ok. The pain is not so bad anymore. Please. I swear!"

Simmons closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath. Skye and Ward watched as the bio-scientist told herself that everything will be alright about ten times.

"Right," Simmons said softly after calming down albeit her frown was still in existence. "Agent Ward, please assist Skye out of the vehicle to the lab."

"She is scarier than May." Skye whispered in Ward's ear when her lifted her out of the vehicle.

May chose that moment to step in front of Ward who had Skye in his arms bridal style. The Cavalry glared sternly at Skye. Skye held on to Ward tightly and tried to look away when May stepped closer. She reached out and pinched Skye's chin to look force the Hacker to look into her rage filled eyes.

"You run away again, I'll run you over with the Bus myself."

May gave Skye a glare before tilting her head at Ward as a signal to bring Skye to the lab.

"I take back my word on what I said about Simmons." Skye told Ward as her eyes followed May's retreating back.

Coulson was standing at the lab's door with his hands behind him.

"I'm sorry Coulson." Skye said as Ward leveled with their leader.

Coulson didn't reply except to bring his hand forward and dangled a pair of cuffs between them.

"Oh crap! You weren't lying were you?" Skye turned to look at Ward.

"Don't worry. I won't let you dangle off the bed."

xox

Simmons restitched her wound and fussed over Skye. She made sure her friend was comfortable as she voiced out her opinion on Skye's escape. Skye hadn't been nagged since she put worms in the sisters' shoes back in St Agnes. She kept turning to Ward who was waiting just by the door to mouth "Help me" each time Simmons turned away from her.

"Now listen here Missy," Simmons folded her arms on her her chest. "You either sleep in here where I can monitor you on the camera or in your room with Fitz's dwarfs keeping their watch you on. Fitz?"

"Yes. I could get Sneezy, Sleepy and Bashful ready in a jiffy." Fitz replied and turned to take his dwarfs out of storage.

"So. Which will it be Skye?"

"If I promise not to move without your ok, may I please stay in my room without the dwarfs?"

"No." Simmons jerked her eyebrow stubbornly.

"Can I stay with you?"

"You know our bed is too small to fit the two of us. I want you to have proper rest and not be squeezed."

"Please Simmons how can I sleep if I know I'm being watched like some lab rat?" Skye whined and pulled on her friend's lab coat. "Please?"

"She will stay in my room." Ward came forward to stand next to the Skye. "My bed is bigger and I'll keep watch on her."

"What? What will AC say?"

"You're bunking with me Rookie." Ward told her with no rooms for argument.

"Good. I'm sure you'll be in safe hands, Skye. I'll tell Agent Ward on what to do with you. Do what he says, or else." Simmons warned and took Ward aside to give him instructions.

"Or else what?" Skye asked but they were standing away from her and speaking in low voices.

"Hello! I'm here! And very much alive! I can take care of myself!" Skye called out but was ignored by her three friends. "Why are you guys sniggering? Hey! What are you all planning?"

xox

_Present..._

"Noooo! Please Ward not that again." Skye pleaded as he lifted her shirt.

"Maybe if you are good," Ward told her. "For now, let's change this dressing of yours."

"I've done nothing but lie here in your bed with nothing but books and books and more books for company. Isn't that good enough?" She whined as he check and redress her stitches. "So do you really have to be evil and feed me that health shake concoction that you swear will make be healthy but taste like gym socks."

"Gym socks?" Ward glanced up at her. "Yucks!"

"Exactly! That's what I'm trying to tell you. Can you not make me a healthy dose of cheeseburger with an overloaded side order of cheese fries?"

"No."

"Then you might as well let me end my pathetic life."

"Stop being dramatic." Ward pulled down her shirt and took his gloves off. "I'll make you something fruity. How does that sound?"

"My hero." Skye bat her eyes at him.

"Minx." Ward shook his head and took a box from the tray. "You need to put this on."

He took a bracelet out of the box and slipped it around her wrist. He clicked it in place.

"Hey!" Skye objected to his action. "Don't I get any say in this?"

"Just say you like it. Amethyst on silver. It's the closest to anything purple that I can get." Ward told her as he put the box away in his drawer.

Skye glared at him and brought the bracelet near her lips.

"Disengage bracelet."

Her smirk vanished when nothing happened.

"Hate to tell you Rookie. This one doesn't work like your house arrest gizmo."

"Then how the hell do I get this thing off me?" Skye yelled as she tried to pull the bracelet off her. "Who gives you the right to do this to me? I won't be tagged like a dog again!" Her breathing laboured as she tried to control her anger and tears.

"Hey, shh...shhh," Ward moved closer to her and took her hands in his. "Skye? Listen to me."

His Rookie only gave him a death glare.

"This is an ordinary bracelet that I saw when we were in Spain. I got it with you in mind. I know you like purple. And I thought that it's my way of saying I'm sorry for yelling at you. Telling you to shut up?" Ward explained as he turned the bracelet around her wrist. "But no. No gift could convey how sorry I am. So, this is something I got for you. Just for being who you are."

At Skye's silence, he quickly continued.

"It opens easily," he undid the clasp. "See?"

Skye frowned at what he was saying and showing.

"To tell you the truth? I only had Fitz add some chip that will enable me to find you and monitor your heartbeat." Ward tenderly brushed his thumbs on her wrist. "It won't interfere with your hacking or internet activities. Only I have access and password to it. No one will know where you are except me. But only if you let me."

Skye fingered the unclasped bracelet wrapped around her wrist.

"You don't have to put it on if you don't want to. I just thought - "

"You just thought of keeping me safe." Skye finished his sentence.

"Where you are concerned, I'm not just your protector or Supervising Officer or colleague. I'm your friend Skye. I care about you. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Skye slowly fingered the bracelet again and was quiet for a few moments.

"I'm sorry Skye - "

Ward stopped in mid-sentence when Skye raise her wrist to him.

"Clasp it for me?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Beats a pair of handcuffs." Skye winked.

"How about a pair of furry ones?"

**THE END**

Hope it helps to erase unmentionable scenes from your mind. Does it?


End file.
